


sifu hotman

by dumbbitchhours



Series: fire isn't just destruction [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M, firebender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchhours/pseuds/dumbbitchhours
Summary: part 2 of fire isn't just destruction. picks up right where it left off <3
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: fire isn't just destruction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	sifu hotman

**Author's Note:**

> srry this took over a month i have Depression

As you promised, you sat with Katara and watched Zuko and Aang instead of heading to your usual practice of hand-to-hand combat with Sokka (and now Suki). The Water Tribe girl smiled warmly at you when you settled down next to her and she asked, "Finally tired of Sokka's fighting sound effects?"

You grinned back and shrugged. "I've learned to tune them out. He's got Suki to kick his ass now, anyway."

Zuko had long discarded his shirt, Aang stubbornly still wrapped in his Air Nomad garb despite the sweat he'd built up. Zuko had noticed your presence as you sat down and paused to grin at you. As you smiled back after answering Katara, Aang took advantage of his teacher's distraction and bent the sweat from his clothes with a swipe of his arm, nearly whipping Zuko, and earning an exasperated shout from the firebender.

Katara laughed and nudged you, giving you a suggestive look. You gently shoved her back.

You watched Zuko intently, studying his balance and strength. You had no doubt he'd mastered firebending. The grace with which he handled such a dangerous element made you feel hopeful about mastering it yourself, but your eyes continually wandered to his tight chest, his lightly carved abdomen. . . .

_How were you ever going to focus if he trains you half-naked?_

_Not that you'd really mind._

"Like what you see?" Zuko called out to you. Had you been staring? He smirked at you before turning to Aang to tell him he was free from today's lesson.

Aang let out a sigh in relief. "KATARA!" He hollered, despite her only being seated no more than twenty feet away, "I've been thinking about a new waterbending move! C'MON!" He gestured toward the beach and took off running.

" _What?_ Aang, be careful!" Katara let out and sprinted after him.

Zuko rolled his eyes and sauntered toward you, wiping sweat from his neck with a towel. You grinned at him shyly, hoping your blush wasn't too obvious.

"Aang's a bit of a hassle, huh?" You teased as he sat next to you.

Zuko sighed. "He tries. But your staring is quite distracting." He mused.

Your jaw dropped in feign shock. "I was NOT staring!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at you and if you weren't blushing before you were now.

" _Okay!_ How about you show me how to firebend, Sifu Hotman?" You countered.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the bothersome moniker and eyed your hands. "Alright. Show me how you conjure a flame." 

You instinctually looked around and over your shoulders to ensure no one was watching. Then you snapped your fingers and a small flame sparked to life.

"That's it?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty much." You stared at the scars that riddled your fingers and palms. Burns from unsuccessful attempts at self-learning. You let the flame die as you presented them to Zuko. "Playing with fire isn't exactly safe."

He swallowed and gave a curt nod. "I know." He gruffed. You began to regret your wording as you remembered how he got the scar that marked his face, but you were pulled from your thoughts when he scooched closer. Zuko placed his slightly cupped palms out in front of you and summoned a flame. You eyed the muscles contouring his arms. "It's like a heartbeat, an extension of yourself. You need to control your breath and the fire will respond in turn."

You nodded slowly, glancing at his golden eyes for reassurance. He watched you expectantly, and before you could embarrass yourself by getting lost in his charming features, you looked back to the flame in his hands and said, "Okay."

"Okay, I want to pass the flame to you and for you to hold it. Regulate your breathing."

Your brows furrowed at his instruction, feeling suddenly flustered as you hadn't even noticed the uptick in your heart rate since Zuko mentioned it. Had he noticed? Also, did he really expect you to be able to pick up the flame from his palm and not burn yourself? "I don't know if I can do that." You protested quietly.

"Take some deep breaths and I'll drop it into your hand."

You did as he said and held your palms facing up in front of you. "Okay." You said anxiously.

Zuko leaned over, his hands hovering above yours, and he pulled his palms apart, the flame dropping into your grasp. The fire quivered as it switched sources, regaining steadiness as you sat as stoically as you could, swallowing the fear of once again giving yourself second degree burns.

"I did it!" You squeaked, smiling.

Zuko grinned proudly at you, "That's great!"

You shifted uncomfortably, never having had a steady flame centered at your palms. "Okay, now how do I get rid of it?" You asked quickly, the heat emanating from the fire making you nervous.

"Let it go out. Imagine a book closing or a door shutting."

A book snapped shut in your mind's eye and the flame disappeared. You let out a breath.

“Okay, now to summon fire, you need to set your intention and follow through with your body. This is where good firebending form comes in.” Zuko continued, and he was about to get up when Sokka appeared in front of the two of you.

“What are you doing with my sparring partner?” Sokka gave Zuko an accusatory glare, arms crossed with an exaggerated pout adorning his face.

Zuko jumped back in surprise and you grabbed his arm to steady him. He looked to you, eyes wide. He’d never been good at lying.

 _Fuck it,_ you decided, _there’s no way they’ll get upset._ “Zuko was teaching me firebending.”

Sokka turned to you, brows furrowed and stroking his chin as though the thin stumble he’d acquired was a full-grown beard. “Like _about_ firebending?”

“No, _how_ to firebend.” You corrected. Sokka’s gaze narrowed and you rolled your eyes at his dramatics. “I’m a firebender, I just don’t know how to bend.” You summoned a small flame.

Sokka’s eyes bulged out of his skull. “No way! Why didn’t you say anything?” 

You shrugged. “I was never taught how to use it. Didn’t think it was that important. I also didn’t want you guys to think poorly of me.”

The Water Tribe boy thought for a moment and suddenly let out an excited outburst. “Do you know what this means?! We’ll have _three_ firebenders instead of _two_! There’s no way we can lose now.”

You smiled, looking to Zuko, who was leaning back on his elbows and grinned back. “Only if Sifu Hotman here can make me competent.” You nudged Zuko.

Zuko groaned. “You _really_ don’t have to call me that.”

“I think it’s very professional.” You responded. Zuko glared up at you.

“I like to call him Mr Jerkbender.” Sokka interjected.

“Sokka, that’s mean,” You replied, swatting at him, and he feigned offense. “Anyway, where’s Suki?”

“Getting some food at the markets. I’m _sick_ of seafood.” He answered. “I’ll go find her since you two are busy, I guess.” He began to walk away. “I’ll see you at lunch. And I’m sure everyone will be stoked about having another firebender on Team Avatar!” He gave you two thumbs up.

You’d find out, later that day, that he was right.


End file.
